


Freak show [jse egos x female reader] *finished*

by MUSICALife



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Jacksepticeye egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSICALife/pseuds/MUSICALife
Summary: EXTRA, EXTRA!New circus arrives to the city!Come and have a great time in the JSE circus!Thrilling performances for big and small, short and tall!And then without further a do,Ě̙͓̹̍̐ͩ̚n̰̰̠̆ͧ̔̾ͩ̋͟j̸̪͇̭̥̺̬o̻͚̙̟̠ͭͮ̌ͨ̉ͫ̈y̬̫̠̯̱ͫ̎̃ͫ̑ T͊͋́͛̆́̚͠h̙͉̮̻ͮ́̀̚̚e͎̓̅̎̚̚ ͖̰̠̌ͤ͂̎̔͒͘ͅS̥̏͑h̵͉͈̹̪͇͈ͦ̌͑o̱̓̒̋̓ͅw̖̘̘͐̍ͤ̓!͈͉̼͖ͥ̽͊͆̿̚This is a work I did on my Quotev. I just reposted it here. Just to have more stuff on my dashboard! :)
Kudos: 3





	1. SOME STUFF YOU MIGHT ALREADY KNOW

Ok, so first of all, welcome to this book!

Hope you like it and enjoy it!

I have also more books so you might wanna check them!

CODES:

(y/n) = Your Name

(e/c) = Eye Colour

(h/c)= Hair Colour

(c/n) = City Name

(C/n) = Country Name [In this one, the 'c' needs to be in capital]

(f/c) = Favourite Colour

(f/f) = Favourite Food

(f/d) = Favourite Drink

Anyways, now that's set up, 

E̦̟̮̻̥͛̋̋ͥ̿͛̚͘ņ̵̝̳͈̥͇͍̖͎̋̽̓͂͗͌ͣͥͯj̧̼͓͓͈͑̔ͅo̭̬͙̯ͪ͒ͤ̎ͤy̷͋ͩ҉͖͔ ̢̛͕̻͇̟̃̓͂Ṱ̸̶̩̓̉ͥ̚ḧ̸̻̣́̃ͪ̔͆e̵͍͔͎̟̒̒̓̈́ ̱̙̫̘͔͇ͦ̃̌̌͘͞Ś̴͉͙̘̣͚͂̐ͧ͟ḥ̢̡͙̻̺̭̠̎ͯͣ͆̄̾̾̏ͤő̶̡̲͙̤̘̠͂̋w̤̩̫̠͛̽ͧ!̥̥̻̤̮̤̫̙̾̊ͯ̉̍̃͜


	2. I'M A CIRCUS LOVER

YOUR P.O.V

I'm a circus lover. The entertainment is outstanding. The dread you feel when people fall to the ground and at the last second they grab to the rope that seemed so far away to even get it. 

By the way, I heard that there is a new circus coming to town! Me and Eliza are super excited to get the tickets and go watch the show! You look at the paper you found hung up on the streets and read the title. "The JSE freak show! Be prepared to be amazed by our magnificent magician, our mute clown, our super trapecist and much more! And as always, we'll see you guys there!". 

God that was a catchy description. Very interesting to say the least. Can't wait to for it to start doing shows!

ELIZA'S P.O.V

(y/n) and I have been friends since we were pretty young. Probably since we were both 10 years old. We are 27 now so yeah. A lot of time. But all over this time, one thing hasn't changed. (y/n)'s love for the show and acting profession. Especially, the circus. She has allways been amazed by the acrobats and magicians. They are cool don't get me wrong, but I kinda see through nearly every magic trick and know that acrobats have been working hard to do those jumps and turns since little. I'm a science person. I base my thoughts on true actual facts.

"So, do you know when are the tickets available to this 'amazing' show of yours?" I asked to (y/n). 

"Oh yeah! It says here that the tickets are available in about two days! God! They are fast preparing it!"(y/n) says full of excitment. 

"They sure are. Let me guess, you're gonna be one of the first in the line no?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She is gonna probably do it anyway and also bring me with her so better be prepared.

"You know me too much Eliza!" she said grabbing me into a hug and then starting to tickle me.

"STAP! I can't breathe!" I say between laughs and depeate tries to not run out of air while doing so.

YOUR P.O.V

"Ok, gonna stop now." I say calming myself a little too. Then an idea pops in my head. "So, wanna watch a movie while we eat?" I ask.

"OH! THE PRINCE OF EGYPT!" sudenly Eliza screams. I could see she was willing to do anything to make me watch it. I don't really know what's going on with her and that movie. She just loves animation and the music in it no? I'll never know. 

"Ok. That's the fifth time we watch it. Any other requests?" but it was too late. Eliza was already on the couch putting it on in Netflix. 

There isn't anything I can do no?

I then walk towards the kitchen and start cooking the food. As Eliza chose the movie, imma choose the food. Spaguetti and chicken it is then. 

After that, I got all the dishes full of our dinner and settled them onto the table in front of the couch and started eating with Eliza while the first song in the movie started playing. 

Eliza then got up and started singing along to it.

God, she is addicted to this movie no? She even knows the lyrics!

During the rest of the night, Eliza and I sang to the music and laughed at the voices of eachother. We weren't the best at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. PREPARATION

BE PREPARED! LONG CHAPTER!!!

JACK'S P.O.V

Ok. I think everything's set for the show.

The satge is set for what is to be the best performance the entire world has ever seen! I'm quite excited eventhough I have been always in the show career. The feeling of putting a smile to young and old people gives me a will to carry on everyday. It's also very satisfying to see that people like what you do and enjoy it. Even more if they come to see the same exact show again the next day.

I entered the enormous tent decorated with millions of coloured lights and inside, there were seats filling the edged of the cirle. In the middle of the circle, a huge sand area was prepared for our performers. If you looked up, nets and ropes where tied for our tapecist and lots more were to be putted still but we gotta wait for the show to start to use them.

At the far right there was a curtain that lead you to the backstage where all my friends would be hanging out while either they prepared for the show or just to talk to eachother. 

I walked to the curtain and entered the backstage.

"Hello everyone! How's everything going so far?" I asked filled with enthusiasm.

"Hello there Jack! Just preparing for the opening night here. I wanna really impress the audience with the best magic they've ever seen!" Our magician said as he walked up to me messing with a deck of cards.

"Great to see you are so happy to do so Marvin! I'm sure you'll impress them!" I replied.

Marvin or better said 'Marvin The Magnificent', is our magician here. He prefers to be more like a mysterious sort of magician so that's why he wears a kitty mask.

I leave Marvin continue with his work and walk a little more to find Chase practicing his aim with Jameson.

"Hello Chase! Practicing I see. Be carefull not to shoot Jameson with the nerf!" I say in a playfull tone.

"Pffft. You think I'm gonna miss the perfect hit?" Chase said and then aimed to the can and with one shot took it down.

Jameson the looked and clapped while smiling. Eventhough he wasn't able to speak, his actions often say everything for him. He also likes helping a lot people so it is cool to have him. 

Chase also liked his company. After all he has gone through, he just needs a little love that's all.

Suddenly, someone jumps right next sticking the landing. 

"I bet no one can be as legendary as me. Right Jack?" Jackie says feeling so proud. He always was very prideful. 

"Oh. Never!" I say mid laughing. He always knew how to make me feel one, inferior or two, happy. 

"NO ONE CAN BEST JACKIEBOYMAN! Anyways, gonna keep on perfectioning my jumps. See ya later!" He said before going up the rope again to try and do a front flip again. He was quite good at that at least. Not as me. I have a tremendous fear of heights. Not gonna do that even if it's the only thing I could do to save me from death itself.

Anyways, gotta check here with out scientist. In this circus we also like to teach people. What not better that science then? It shapes and decides how the world behaves and even explains how did we all get here at this exact moment. Quite interesting to say the least.

"Hey! Anyone has seen Shneep?" I screamed so everyone could hear me.

Jameson then came and pointed to a little caravan. Guess he is in there then.

"Thanks Jameson. Let's see what our mad doc is doing today." I said as I opened the backstage door and walked out the cold air of night hitting my face immediately.

The only light that could be seen was the one from inside the tent. Some dim lights from houses, light posts and other stuff couldn't compare to the tent. I looked as if there was a party going on inside there and there was gonna be.

I finally arrived at Shneep's caravan and knoked lightly on the door just in case he was asleep. He often tends to fall asleep in the middle of late night work.

"Shneep? You inside there buddy?" I said.

No response.

Guess he is asleep then. Good night dude.

Just as Shneep did, I looked at the time and decided it was time to sleep also.

Tomorrow is gonna be a great day.


	4. TICKETS!

YOUR P.O.V

OH. MY. GOD. We are getting the tickets today!!! I'm so excited! 

"Ready to go yet? I really wanna be one of the first!" I screamed from the first floor to Eliza that was still getting ready.

"C'mon! You don't need to wear a freaking dress or anything! We get the tickets and we come back! So, HURRY!" I shouted again. I am super inpatient so shut up.

Finally, Eliza came down with a black shirt and a pair of blue shorts. She also weared a black jacket just in case the day became colder. She wore white trainers too.

On the other hand I was wearing a (f/c) t-shirt with some little white stars drawn on it. I also wore some black ripped pants and a pair of same coloured boots.

"Ok. Ready? Everything set? I don't wanna be late." I said checking also I didn't forget anyhting. 

Good. I got everything with me.

"Um. Yeah. Ready. Let's-a-go!" she said before opening the door. We both walked to Eliza's car and when we sat, Eliza started the motor and she drove us to the JSE circus.

God hell yeah!

JACK'S P.O.V

So, today it is more like a judging game. People might just walk away and continue with their lives o when some others might not and buy a ticket. This really shows us how popular or appealing we are. If quite a lot of people get tickets, great! If it turns the other way round, better luck in another town. Well, I think here in (c/n), (C/n) we can quite get a few at least.

"Hey! Anyone up to sell the tickets? It's nearly time." I say to everyone.

Then, Jameson run up to me and nods in agreement. He's so helpfull. I'm glad we have him here.

"The floor's yours then. Have fun!" I say as I step aside to let Jameson gat to the ticket cabin. Then he just runs there happily and goes in.

Thanks JJ.

Your P.O.V

"We are here!" I hears Eliza say.

I then quickly looked out of the window to see a huge circus tent and... damn it! People are already here! Gotta get those tickets fast!

At the second I felt the car stop and unlock, I jolted out of my seat and eagerly waited for Eliza to come out too.

ELIZA'S P.O.V

"Ok. Now where are the ti-" I said before being cutted off and dragged into a line of people.

Guess this is it then. Godammit. She cannot wait can't she?

"Ok. Now we gotta wait here. Boring but it's worth it." (y/n) said.

JJ'S P.O.V

This is quite fun. Meeting people for a second is quite entertaining. You see them smile and you know directly that you made their day better.

"Hello! Can we get 2 tickets for tomorrow please?" a girl said. She seems to be in her late 20's. She had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She also was with a friend who seemed younger than her.

I then waved at her. She looked at me strange at first but then realised I was mute. 

I have always been a mute boy. It has been hard to learn sign language but still I can get through a message. Now, I use more facial expressions than other stuff. I cannot go in the middle of a performance and start doing signs. People just wouldn't understand. Well, most of them.

I then lean down on my seat and grab two tickets for tomorrow's show. I then sign a 1 and then a 0 with my fingers trying to get across that it costs 10 euros.

She then pulls out 10 euros and gives them to me with a smile. That's good to see that she is ok with the price.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" they both said before walking off and letting the cue move. 

They both looked so happy to get their tickets.

Better get them before they run out no?


	5. SHOWMAN

YOUR P.O.V

Today is the day! I'm gonna see the greatest show in history with my best friend! How can it go better? Nope! It can't! 

I made Eliza go even FASTER this time. I even got everything I needed in less than 5 minutes! I'm proud of myself.

Eliza and I decided to wear dresses as we don't use them a lot. So perfect time no? I wore a (f/c) short dress and Eliza wore a light blue one. We were kind of cute if I'm allowed to say that.

We headed off to the car and Eliza started driving.

This is gonna be great!!!

JACK'S P.O.V

"Today is the day."I say. "To show these people who we are!".

Everyone cheers and wishes goodluck to eachother before the real stuff happens.

The lights are out.

It's our time now.

(A/N): Ok so I got this idea from a book by @WolfAngel928. Hope she doesn't mind. Also, go check her books! They are amazing!

https://youtu.be/Kv6H9f8JcG8 <\--(put this on while reading) 

(skip the opening credits)

"oh oh oh oh oh!"I heard my friends shout from behind me. Here comes the show.

"oh oh oh oh oh!" they repeated.

"oh oh oh oh oh!" and again.

"Ladies and gents this is the moment you've waited for"I began.

"oh oh oh oh oh!"

"Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor" I continued.

"oh oh oh oh oh!"

"And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

Taking your breath, stealing your mind

And all that was real is left behind"

People were getting more and more tensed when finally the lights came on and revealed me at the center of the stage.

"Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya."

Little by little, one by one, my friends started entering the stage. Each one doing a small trick.

"It's only this moment, don't care what comes after."

Marvin made a huge cloud of bright green smoke appear and let it cover the whole stage.

"Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer."

Jackie jumped from a pole on the ceiling and grabbed a rope just intime to swing with it over the stage.

"Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over"

JJ walked along the stage greeting people with a tender smile.

"It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open"

Shneep then made a bottle of blue substance explode and sparkle everywhere. Plus, it was edible so kids ate it nonstop.

"It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion"

Chase then shot with his nerf and knoked all of the 5 cans in one try. Each of those let out a spark of light.

"There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding

All that you know"

Everyone then fell silent.

"So tell me do you wanna go?"

I screamed.

Then everyone joined in dancing and smiling. 

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night  
Impossible comes true, it's taking over you!"

"Oh, this is the greatest show!"

"We light it up, we won't come down!"

I fell silent letting them continue.

"And the sun can't stop us now!"

Then me alone.

"Watching it come true, it's taking over you"

Join in again friends!

"Oh! This is the greatest show!"

Now me alone again.

"It's everything you ever want

It's everything you ever need

And it's here right in front of you

This is where you wanna be. 

It's everything you ever want.

It's everything you ever need.

And it's here right in front of you.

This is where you wanna be."

(END OF SONG)

I kept on repeating that till the music stopped and the lights faded out again leaving the whole crowd in the dark.

The crowd laughed and cheered. That's pleasant to hear.

Once again the lights turned on with a slight green tone to them.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!" I screamed getting a direct cheer from the crowd.

"It's good to see you all in this fine night! But, wait, where are my manners? My name's Jack! And welcome to the JSE circus! I'll be your showman for this night and for everyone you decide to join us in this amazing adventure!" I announced. 

More clapping was heard.

"But, please! Not gonna do this alone! No! Let me introduce you to my friends here!"I then said pointing to the ceiling with my stick. 

The crowd looked up and a spotlight was put on him.

YOUR P.O.V

Woah! That intro was amazing! I couldn't have asked for a better thing!

A spotlight was pointed up to the sky and a man with a red jumpsuit, blue mask and bright green hair appeared on top of a pedestal up in the sky.

"This is our hero for the night. Jackieboyman!" Jack said before Jackieboyman started doing pirouettes up in the ceiling with ropes.

"Next up, we have our mute clown!" Jack said again with another spotlight dropping onto a dapper boy. He started tap dancing and some people in the crowd started laughing.

"Say hello to Jameson Jackson! Or JJ for short!" he said.

A green falsh the appeared next to Jack and revealed a man with a cat mask on. It only covered half his face and was covered in coloful drawings of the card symbols.

"Oh! Hello there! Here we have our kitty magician! Marvin The Magnificent!" Jack then said.

Marvin then disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Over here we have our scientist! Shneep!" Jack then said moving to a small table filled with chamicals. A man was using them too.

"It's Shneeplestein if you don't mind." The man said. Some of the crowd laughed at his comment. 

God, people really like laughing at people don't they?

"Ok. Leave you to do what you were doing buddy!" Jack then said backing off of him.

JACK'S P.O.V

Since when did Shneep snap like that?

I moved down towards Chase who was still aiming at targets.

"And last but not least, Chase! Our trickshot bro!" I said giving him a smile.

"Suh dudes! Welcome!" he said before knoking cans off a high spot again.

"That's all the people in here that work to entertain all of you!" I said.

"Oh! And may I not forget, please,"

"Enjoy the show!"

Then the lights went out again.

YOUR P.O.V

That was amazing! 

The dread when Jackie jumped into the net, the laughs we had with JJ! God, I want more!

They said that they changed something every show so the nervousness is the same as this morning!

Ohhhhh I can't wait to see them tomorrow!


	6. MISTAKE

YOUR P.O.V:

So, tonight Jack and his friends are going to do another show! They said that there are going to do different things everyday or at least try to. 

If I'm realistic here I don't even care if they do the same thing all over again but eventually, people will get bored of it. And I don't balme them. Brains need diversity.

"Eliza! You're up to going to watch Jack again?" I yelled from the second floor.

"Not really! I'd prefer to stay here tonight! I think I have a cold!" Eliza responded from the first floor.

Welp, better get dressing up then. If Eliza has a cold, I must need more than a jumper.

You were now dressed and ready to go. You had long dark blue trousers, a teal long-sleaved shirt, a black jumper and a black coat too in case it got colder.

You headed down said bye to Eliza and exited the house to start walking towards the flashing lights of the JSE Circus.

Jack's P.O.V

Ok so, tonight another show.

JJ already told me he selled some tickets and they are preparing. 

It was getting dark outside and people were starting to arrive waiting for the door to open.

That's when I saw her. 

The same girl that came yesterday.

She seemed to like the show last night. I could see her smile from miles away. She seemed quite enthustiatic about this whole circus. 

Laughing at JJ's comedy, clapping at Jackie, Chase and Marvin for their talents, being baffled at the experiments that Shneep did... even smiling at me. 

She likes this.

Has she ever thought of joining a circus? If she likes it so much, why wouldn't she apply for one? I'm sure she has a talent somewhere.

It's time to start. Better get in now. It's freezing outside!

Jackieboyman's P.O.V

Yeah, yeah Jack. Wonderfull introduction. 

Heard it a million times. I even know it by memory by now.

But it's my turn to shine now. I'm the legend.

As soon as the green spotlight lighted on me, I grabbed the rope and lunged forward. 

I was spiraling the whole stage grabbed by one hand to the rope. People passed by as a blury object and lights flashed all over me. I liked the attention.

No one's gonna best Jackieboyman!

"I shouldn't be so sure about that."

Huh? What was that voice? No one is up here with me! 

I suddenly felt something grab my hand and release it from the rope that was keeping me up. I had nothing to grab now.

So I fell.


	7. THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

YOUR P.O.V

I-I couldn't believe it.

Jackie fell.

Millions of screams were heard after the impact. People feared that their hero was ingured or even worse. Sabotaged.

"I'm so sorry to let you all down this night. I'm sure our hero didn't do anything wrong. It was the rope."Jack said while the others ran towards our fallen hero. They all seemed worried. "We assure you that it was just an accident.".

People rushed out if the circus some worried, childern crying even people caliming their money back.

I didn't even care about my money now. 

Is Jackie ok? 

The backstage. Every circus has a backstage!

I ran towards the back of the circus as fast as I could.

JACK'S P.O.V

This can't be.

Jackie? OUR Jackie falling off? 

We grabbed him from the ground and he winced in pain. 

"He has a broken leg and will not recover in atleast 2 months." Shneep declared while we puted him down on his bed.

"I can help with the recovery. Magic remember?" Marvin said making his wand glow a little with plae green magic.

"Or also that." Shneep said.

"But not completely. He might need to take 2 weeks off or something." Marvin then said while grabbing Jackie's ingured leg. 

He hissed again at the touch of Marvin's hand.

"Shhh dude. It'll be better soon. Just close your eyes and sleep. You'll be fine and dandy when you wake up. I promise." Chase soothed Jackie who let his body loose and started to sleep.

"I'll appreciate if you could leave me alone for this. It's a difficult spell and I need maximum concentration." Marvin suggested.

"Oh. Of course. Leave it to you buddy." I say leaving the room and signaled the others to do so. Which they did.

Everyone returned to their caravans and when everyone left, I also did.

But, as I walked towards it, I found that girl walking around the entrance of the backstage.

"Hey!" I screamed. "You are not supposed to be here!".

She jumped a little and turned around towards me. She seemed scared.

"Oh! Hi! I'm so sorry! I-I just wanted to know if Jackie was ok. After that fall... he-he could've hurt himself" she said excusing herself.

"Oh. Then, he's fine. He should be back on track again within 2 weeks or so." I replied.

"Great! Thanks for the imformation. Tell him to recover completely from me!" she then said walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She stopped and turned to face me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're the first one to really worry about us. Normally, people would come at full rage towards us and threaten us with reporting our circus to the police." I said.

"Oh. That's horrible." she said.

"So. Thank you. If you wanna come at anytime, we will all be delighted to have you here with us." I say. 

Damn it. They are gonna hate me now.

"Really?"she said instantly having that beautiful smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" she said jumping up and down.

She really liked the idea! 

"Goodbye now! See you tomorrow Jack!" she said now running off.

"Goodbye." I murmured.

Now how the hell am I going to tell them that I let a random girl a free pass to wander around our circus?

Great job Jack.


	8. VISIT

YOUR P.O.V

I woke up next morning at the sound of my alarm.

"Mmmm..." I groaned. "WHY?!".

I struggled a little to get up from my warm bed and strolled towards my bathroom.

I washed my face, washed my teeth and changed into a pair of blue trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. I slipped into my socks and put on some white sneakers.

I then went down the stairs and met with Eliza who was preparing breakfast.

"So, how was yesterday?" she asked.

"Mmm..." I said. I wasn't fully awaken to answer questions.

"'Mmmm..' Interesting..." she replied sarcasticly.

Then the memories hit me.

Wait, Jack told me I could come and visit at anytime! And Jackie is injured! OHHH!!!

"Oh! Em... I'm awake now!" I suddenly yelled. Eliza jumped a little at my reaction.

"Yesterday? Oh, yes! I had a great time!" I said. 

"Oh, and tell me missy. Did you meet anyone special?" she said looking straight at me smirking a little.

"What?" I said confused.

"You can't fool me (Y/N)! You're blushing bright red!" she said laughing at me.

"What?! No!" I said covering my cheeks.

"And who is the fortunate? Is he tall, muscular? Ohhh tell me everything!" she said sitting next to me and putting on the table our breakfast.

"Ok so." I started.

MARVIN'S P.O.V

Well, that was a little difficult.

Yesterday Jackie got ingured while doing his tricks.

How was that even possible. From the day I met him, he didn't EVER done a mistake. he always caught the rope, fell down perfectly. 

It was just nuts!

YOUR P.O.V

I was heading out towards the JSE circus alone. Eliza was still not so good to do stuff.

I got some muffins Eliza and I didn't eat from today's breakfast for them. Conviniently, I had one for everyone.

I started to walk towards the enormous tent that was the circus.

Let's hope no one has allergies...

JACK'S P.O.V

No show was going to happen today.

I just couldn't.

I just couldn't let anyone get hurt.

I just couldn't let people down with less people doing the show.

I was walking around the circus checking if everything was fine and nothing was missing.

Good. Everything is as it should be.

Then, I heard some footsteps close to me.

I quickly turned my head to see that girl again.

She really wanted to come back.

I walked towards her and as she spotted me, she smiled and waved.

"Hi! I came back! Hope it's not in a bad time. I couldn't at anyother hour." she said.

"No worries! It's a great time. You came just in time for our training / meeting time." I replied.

We usually just met in the backstage where everything we needed to do what we always do was there and ate some stuff.

"Oh. Cooool! May I join in? If I'm a nuisance I'll leave." she said.

Oh my god. She worries too much.

"No, no. You can join perfectly! Emm" I said.

"(y/n). Glad to meet you!" (y/n) said extending her hand. 

I grabbed it and shaked it.

"Let's go shall we?" I said.

"After you." (y/n) said moving behind me.

We started to walk towards the backstage.

I could already hear some people inside.


	9. AFTERMATH

CHASE'S P.O.V

I was just practicing my tickshots when Jack walked in... With a girl?

"Hi!" I said still looking at my target. "Who's that Jack?".

"Oh! Everyone, this is (y/n). Literally the only person who cared about Jackie last night." I replied. Leaving space for her to come in.

She instantly smiled and waved.

Jack got a girlfriend?

I left my gun on the nearby table and walked towards her to shake hands which we did and presented ourselves.

"Thanks for thinking about us. He's recovering still." I said.

"Ok. That's good to hear." she said calmly. "Do you know if it was a prop mistake or not?".

Everyone silenced then.

"Um. We... hope so..." Jack replied with an unsure expression in his face.

"We haven't got the oppurtunity yet. He's sleeping you know." Marvin shouted fromthe back.

(y/n) looked behind and spotted Marvin practicing with some cards.

"Hello Marvin. Didn't see you there." (y/n) said.

"Hi (y/n)." Marvin replied.

(y/n) stared at him wide eyed.

"H-how do you know my name?" she said a little nervous.

"Please. I'm a magician. I can read minds as a trick." Marvin said leaving his cards down next to Chase's gun and walking towards the group.

"So, what are you doing here (y/n)? It's not very normal for an espectator to come when there is no show on." Marvin wondered.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I came to give you some muffins! Sorry if some of you have allergies or something." (y/n) said opening a box which strangely no one noticed she had since she came.

"Ohh! Cool! Thank you (y/n)!" I said my hunger rising. "JJ! Come buddy! We got food to eat!" I yelled JJ instantly emerging from a room next to the backstage and running towards us with an enourmous smile.

"Bon Appetit!" (y/n) said while giving eachone of us a muffin.

JACKIE'S P.O.V

This is bullshit! Someone sabotaged me! Me? Falling? LIES!

Shneep entered my caravan to check on me as he always did.

"You feel better?"he asked. "Thank Marvin when you see him. Without his magic, more than 2 months for you in bed and resting.".

"Yes." I said. "But, you believe me no?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. You have been sabotaged. I don't know by who but I'm pretty sure no one from here did it." Shneep replied looking at my broken leg.

"Tell me if you feel anything" he then said touching it again.

"Ow. Yes, yes, yes I feel stuff!" I said wincing a little.

"Ok. Just rest for now. If you need anything, just call me or the others." Shneep said leaving me alone.

"Why hello fallen hero. How does it feel not being able to reach the skies?" a voice said.

It seemed dark, low and it struggled to say some words cutting them in mid sentence.

"What? You're the same voice! Why did you did this to me?!" I yelled at the sudden realization.

"Ding! Correct! And you aren't the only one that'll hear from me next show." the voice said trailing off with a maniac laugh.

"No! I'm enough! Don't hurt the others!" I yelled not knowing where to look to confront the voice of a man from.

"Oh, No one can stop me now. You especially. So fallen hero, enjoy the show!" the voice said disapperaing with the last word.

"No." I said then sudenly being forced into sleep.

JACK'S P.O.V

Damn, that muffin was good! 

We all finished our muffins and sat down around the table.

"Thanks for the treat (y/n)! It was delicious!" Marvin said.

"Yeah! It was awesome bro!" Chase added still munching a little of chocolate muffin.

JJ did a heart with his hands and smiled signaling his appretiation to the treat.

"Thank you (y/n)" I added aswell.

"Oh you guys are so good!" (y/n) said.

Just then, Shneep entered the room.

"Hello friends. And lady it seems." Shneep said.

"Hello doctor! I'm (y/n) nice to meet you!" (y/n) said while she walked towards Shneep and them shaking hands.

"Doctor Henrik Von Shneeplestein. But just call me Shneeplestein." he then said.

"You just came in time for a muffin!" Chase said grinning and giving Shneep his.

"Oh, thanks Chase." Shneep said grabbing it and taking a bite. "These are pretty good!".

"(y/n) gave them to us." Marvin said.

"Well, thank you for your kind offer (y/n)." Shneep said. "I'll make sure Jackieboyman get his.".

"Oh that! How is he? I asume you know it more because you're a doctor / scientist." (y/n) said. 

"Oh. He's fine. Still a little hurt but id recovering quickly." Shneep replied.

"Glad to hear that. Come on! We were gonna sit and talk a bit." (y/n) said walking back to us. "Wanna join?" she smiled.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do." Shneep said waling towards us too and sitting down on a chair.

"Ok so, anyone know what happened to Jackie exactly?" Chase asked.


	10. DISCUSSION

JACK'S P.O.V

No one dared to answer.

"I personally believe that he has been sabbotaged. It's just an idea." (y/n) said.

"I don't agree on this (y/n). People make mistakes and errors." Shneep said.

"Ans there's a first time for everything no?" Chase asked leaning back on his chair.

"We cannot be sure Chase." Marvin said. "We should ask him better. He was the one up there.".

Jameson nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Shneep?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Are we allowed to go? You've seen him this morning so you know if he is tired or needs rest." I asked again.

"Oh! Um... Of course?" Shneep said thinking.

"Right off to Jackie's caravan then!" (y/n) screamed.

She ran outside with Chase and JJ close behind and Chase yelling too.

They are such children...

"Let's go." Marvin said walking leaving the backstage.

Shneep and I also left then.

MARVIN'S P.O.V

We were finally all in Jackie's caravan surrounding his bed where he lay.

"So, Jackie, we came to ask you some questions about the- incident." Chase said.

"Ok. Cool. But first of all, who are you?" Jackie asked pointing at (y/n).

"Oh. I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you! Hope your leg is recovering." (y/n) said.

"Oook. Now, what is the question?" Jackie said turning his head towards Jack.

"Um... So, could you describe what happened up there?" Jack asked.

Jackie's face froze. 

He certainly is NOT gonna say it all.

"I- um, I- slipped! It's normal to make mistakes no?" Jackie said hesitating.

"I don't believe you." I snapped.

"And- w-why's that?" Jackie said looking away.

"Just look at the way you are saying it!" I yelled a little.

"Ok, ok Marvin." Shneep said putting an arm over my shoulder. "We might've to leave him a little now. He needs to rest.".

"Oh! Guys! I should go now. It was great seeing and talking to you!" (y/n) said opening the door and stepping outside us doing the same. 

"See ya!" she said before walking away and disappearing down the street.

We all waved at her.

"We should all return to our caravans. Maybe tomorrow we'll get the the bottom of this." Jack said.

We all returned.

SHNEEP'S P.O.V

It was night now. I was resting on my bed while watching some science documentary on the tv.

"Goodnight doc." a voice suddenly said.

"What?" I said my heart skipping a beat at the sound of that strange voice.

"It's me again!" it said as if he was taunting me.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

A shadow appeared in a wall. Something emerged from it. Or should I say, someone.

"Why hello there. Want me to appear for a hug?" he said.

"What do you want now Anti?!" I yelled desperate.

"I helped you! Helped you in! Hid from the others from your existance!" I continued.

"And you know what would happen if you don't..." he said making a knife appear in his hands and moving it across his sliced neck while a huge maniac smile appeared in his face.

"I- I know..." I said. 

There is nothing I can do. I'm a failure.

"Good." He said moving towards me.

"Now do what you're told and maybe I'll spare you." he said.

Just as he finished his sentence, he grabbed me and holded his knife across my neck just about 3 centimieters from it slicing right open.

His laugh echoed everywhere slowly fading away.

"Shit..." I said falling onto my bed being forced to sleep.


	11. HEALED

SHNEEP'S P.O.V

I walked in Jackie's caravan.

If I'm correct, he should be able to walk today.

I just hope nothing else happens to him.

I knok on the metal door.

"Come in!" he yelled from inside.

I open the door to find Jackie on bed eating (y/n)'s muffin she gave us yesterday.

"So, today, you may start walking. But small steps and slowly. I don't want you to be more days in bed and neither do you." I said walking towards him and helping him up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." he responded pushing himself up.

He instantly stumbled.

"Slowly. You may feel weakness. But you body will get acustumed eventually. It's just a matter of walking and waiting." I said.

"Ok. Let's do this." he said.

He got up again and took some steps.

"You can still use crutches for a while you know?" I suggested.

"Yeah. I think I'll use them for at least today." he said looking up to me. "Thanks doc".

He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Wait here. I'll be back with some." I said walking out the caravan.

MARVIN'S P.O.V

(y/n) was here again.

I mean. It's not that I didn't like her. It's just that, we've been not doing a show for a while now. And if Jackie's condition isn't helping, a guest nearly everyday won't either.

The sooner we get to work again, the better.

Then, two figures entered the room.

Jackie and Shneep.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Jackie said with a huge smile in his face.

Everyone instantly gathered together and welcomed him.

"Jackie!" (y/n) yelled. "You're back!".

"Sah dude." Chase said. "You look good!".

JJ waved and smiled.

"Welcome back Jackie!" Jack said.

I approached.

"Hello. You sure you can move?" I said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. If you didn't do the magic, I would've been still in bed." he said thanking me.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Oh! I have an idea!" (y/n) suddenly jumped.

Everyone looked at her with a puzzeled expression.

"Why don't we go somewhere to celebrate?" she said smiling. "How about the theme park?".

JJ smiled and nodded excitedly while jumping.

"Why not?" Jack said. "But Jackie will be restricted to go to some.".

"No worries! If I can still go somewhere and go to some attractions, it's fine for me!" Jackie responded. "For me it's a yes.".

"It can be a good time." Shneep said. "Count me in.".

"Hell yeah!" Chase said. "It's a yes from me!".

"It's very good an all but we are forgetting something." I said. "It's been years we haven't been outside. We neither can go out with our show costumes!".

"Well then." (y/n) "I'll help! First, we gotta change you into a more sort of 'normal' clothing." (y/n) continued.

"I don't like where this is going..." Shneep said with a worried expression. 

A/N: Sorry this is shorter than the others. It's kind of a straight forward one. Also, thank you for all the reads! I'm so glad you are liking this so far!


	12. CHANGE OF LOOK

(LONG CHAPTER APPROACHING!)

YOUR P.O.V

Oh hell yeah! They liked the idea! Now, clothing... Let's see how is everyone doing so far.

I walked towards the area where 6 caravans where positioned in a semi-circle.

Let's start with this one then...

I approached a light blue one and knoked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said. "The door is open!".

I walked in.

So this is Shneep's caravan.

He was looking into a closet and turned to look at me.

For one second I saw two black peircieng eyes staring at me.

Meh... It's probably the lighting.

It was indeed kind of dark in Shneep's caravan.

"Hello (y/n). Just checking in to see how am I doing with clothing no?" he said taking a blue jumper out of the closet.

"Y-yeah. And you seem to be going fine!" I said looking at his clothing choice.

He took out a blue jumper, a white shirt, a pair of light brown trousers and white tainers.

The white trainers didn't really seem good for the outfit to me.

"Maybe brown boots or shoes? It's just an idea tho." I said.

"No, no! I think also that." he said looking in the closet and taking a pair of light brown shoes.

"Done!" He said clapping his hands. "Thanks for the tip (y/n).".

"No worries!" I said walking out and closing the door behind me.

CHASE'S P.O.V

WHAT DO I CHANGE INTO?!

Someone knoked on my door then.

"You can enter!" I yelled.

Then the door opened.

"Oh! Thank god!" I said. "(y/n)! Help me! I can't decide what to put!".

"That's why I am here!" she said posing as a superhero.

"So?" I asked. "What should I put on?".

"You of all people shouldn't change." she said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Why?" I asked. "I- I wanna look good!".

"Many people outside wear similar stuff. We don't go outside with dresses all day. People even think it is acceptable to go outside with no shirt on..." she said laughing a little at the last thing.

"Oh. Ok then" I said.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"You even look good everyday so don't worry." she said before closing the door behind her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

YOUR P.O.V

God, Chase worries too much. The trip will be good distraction for him.

I knoked on the next caravan.

This one was purple and had green swivels drawn on it.

"Hello!" someone said from inside.

"May I come in?" I said.

"Yeah! Wait a second please!" it said.

After five seconds, the door opened wide revealing Marvin with a purple t-shirt which had an image of a cat dressed up as Freddie Mercury saying 'Don't Stop Meow'.

That's funny.

"Going for vibrant colours then?" I said.

"What you don't like it?" he asked.

"No! No! It looks great!" I said.

"Oh, ok! But I need help choosing a pair of trousers or whatsoever". he says.

"Sure! Let's go in." I say entering and closing the door.

"Let's see." I say searching in Marvin's closet.

I then spot a pair of blue shorts.

"This?" I ask pulling them out.

"No thanks." he replies.

"Ok well how about this then?"

I pull out a pair of the same coloured trousers and ripped too.

"Looks good!" he said.

"Ok then" I said. "And let's put on blue trainers too!".

"Fine for me!" he said.

I give him everything and he lays it down on his bed.

We high-five.

"Oh! And one more thing!" I said.

"What is it?" he asks.

"You... need to take your mask off." I hesitate for a moment.

"Why? I like it." he said.

"People don't really wear masks to theme parks." I warn. "And it can break.".

"Oh no! I don't want it to break!" he said while taking it off and laying it on a table.

"Well you're ready then. If you wanna bring anything, use a backpack." I said before walking to the door and leaving Marvin.

JJ'S P.O.V

I heard someone knok on the door.

I ran to it and opened it.

"Hello JJ!" (y/n) said. "You got what you wanna wear?".

I shook my head.

"Ok then. Need help?" she asked.

I nodded and let her in.

She sat down on my bed.

"What colours would you like wearing today?" she asked.

I got a peice of paper and a pen and wrote 'blue and black' on it.

I showed (y/n).

"So blue and black then." she said standing up and walking towards my closet looking in it.

She instantly took out a light blue t-shirt with an image of two light pink dolphins jumping in waves.

"Like this?" she asked.

I nodded. it was pretty. I liked animals.

"Chatch!" she said throwing it to me.

I grabbed it and putted it aside.

"And this?" she asked again with a pair of mid-long blue trousers.

I shook my head and frowned a little.

"Ok then. And this?" she asked pulling a pair of long blue trousers out of the closet.

I liked it and nodded.

"Great." she said tossing them again to me.

"And now some shoes" she said showing me some Converse Chuck Taylor blue trainers.

I nodded at her.

"Also, you gotta leave the tophat here buddy." she said.

I took it off and left it on my bed.

"Then that's it! Come out when you're ready!" she said before walking out of the caravan and closing the door.

JACK'S P.O.V

I likes a lot (y/n)'s idea. It could be a good distraction for us. We never took a vacation from all of this so it could be a new experience!

Someone knoked on my door.

That might be her.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

Yep. It's her.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened.

"Hello Jack. Everything ok?" she asked coming in.

"Yeah. But I don't know if I should wear a the hoodie or not." I said showing her a black hoodie.

"I would If I were you. Just in case the day goes colder. But wear something under it." she said.

"Ok. I kinda like black so imma wear a black t-shirt under it and a pair of ripped balck trousers too. Also, black boots." I said taking them out of my closet.

"Great!" she said. "Imma go to my final stop now. Be ready!".

"Sure!" I said as she walked out and close the door.

Let's get changed.

YOUR P.O.V

Now to Jackie. It's gonna be difficult. With that weak leg... Let's see if he can do it.

I knok on the door.

"The door is open!" he yelled from inside.

I enter.

"Hello Jackie. I figured out you might need some help to get clothes." I said.

"Oh! Thanks for thinking about me." he said. "I already got a red hoodie. I kinda like red.".

"Great!" I said. "Let me help you now with the rest ok?".

"Ok." he answered.

"Let's see..." I said looking into the closet.

I pulled a pair of dark red trousers and a blue longsleaved shirt.

"Like these?" I said.

He nodded.

"Good." I said also pulling out a pair of white trainers.

"And these too ok?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"You might want to take out your mask. Marvin isn't going to wear his too." I said.

He takes it off and sets it on his table.

"Done!" I said walking out the caravan. "If you need help, just tell me or the others." I said before closing the door.

I stepped outside and waited for them to be ready.

About 10 minutes passed when the first one came out.

JJ looked good with his t-shirt. Very summery sort of vibe.

Then Shneep. He looked smart and sporty at the same time.

Next, Jack. He was completely black but didn't look like those edgy teenagers. It kinda favoured him the colour black.

Marvin then came out. He already wore bright colours before a little so more of them kept him being the Marvin that he was.

Next Chase. He didn't change because he looked more 'normal' than the others so I thought it wasn't necessary for him to change. Fortunaltely, no one asked why he didn't change.

After that, Jackie came out with his crutches. Eventhough he wasn't with his red jumpsuit, he still looked as heroic as he was. Even without his mask.

Everyone gathered together and we headed out to the theme park.

Oh this is gonna be fun!

(A/N): Sorry if the outfits are not that good. I'm not very good in fashion!

Also, this was kind of a long chapter. Hope you liked it!


	13. FUN TIME!

JACK'S P.O.V

We were at the theme park now. 

People could be heard screaming, laughing, it looked fun!

"Ready?" (y/n) said before entering.

We all looked at eachother and noded.

We entered.

People were everywhere. Big and small, short and tall. 

Rollercaosters, carrousels and more seemed to be compacted in one place.

But, there was one thing that looked out of place.

A... haunted house? We still got one or two months for halloween.

I was directly pushed out of my thoughts when JJ took my arm and dragged me directly to the candy store.

He stopped at the front door and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Well, I guess one candy will not hurt." I said.

JJ ran inside and I followed behind.

JACKIE'S P.O.V

I was with Chase in a little fair that also took place in the theme park.

Conviniently there was a shooting game where you could win plushies and that stuff if you knoked down every can.

And Chase being the expert he was, knoked down all of them in at least 2 tries.

And getting lot's and I mean lot's of prizes.

I was getting quite bored now.

"Hey Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said while preparing another bullet in the toy gun.

"Imma go for a walk." I said. "Is that ok?".

"Yeah! Sure! Cya later buddy!" he said starting to shoot again.

I walked off trying not to fall. The crutches were still a little bit difficult to use.

I looked around. 

Families, friends, were all there having fun.

And I?

Stuck with a broken leg.

As I walked on, I saw Shneep, Marvin and (y/n) waiting in a cue for an attraction.

I looked up to see it being a sort of disc with chairs hanged by the edges. (Here's a pic: Flying Chairs.)

Strange.

What could this do?

I sat down on a bench looking at the attraction and waited for them to get in it.

Marvin and Shneep looked quite worried. While (y/n) just looked at them and laughed possibly telling them that it's ok.

"AND HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO GO IN THERE?!" I heard Shneep sudenly scream. "LOOK AT THE CHAIRS! YOU ARE LITERALLY JUST SECURED INTO THEM BY A LOOSE ROPE!".

He's gonna poop his pants.

I smiled.

(y/n) and Marvin looked at him with wide eyes.

They both laughed at Shneep's outburst.

Then, (y/n) quickly grabbed Shneep's and Marvin's arms and dragged them in.

She told Shneep and Marvin that they could sit on the double seat together while she will sit next to them in the seat with one place.

They sat and tied themselves as tightly as possible.

Then she also sat on the closest seat to them and also tied herself.

They were ready (well Shneep and Marvin ready to scream their guts out).

A siren was heard signifying the start of the attraction.

People cheered.

Why do you cheer when something starts? 

The attraction started to move.

It was gonna spin.

Slowly but surely, the disc got faster and faster and faster.

Two high-pitched screams could be heard coming from there.

Probably Shneep's and Marvin's. Those little girls.

But that wasn't it all.

Sudenly, the center took off and became longer pushing the disc where the chairs were hung up by higher into the air.

Now more screams were added.

I couldn't see anyone. Just blurs and shapes.

I laughed.

A girl them passed by me and sat on the bench next to me.

She looked bored.

I looked at her.

Her brown hair fell just above her shoulders eventhough the hood she had on made it difficult to see it. It had some words written on it which spelt "Not a girl to pleasure".

She nearly wore everything as a man would. She also wore dark blue ripped jeans.

She also had some black boots on.

While analyzing her, I saw she was looking also at me.

I quickly looked away.

"What were you looking at huh?" she said angry.

I looked up slowly and met with a pair of different coloured eyes. One blue and the other green.

"So?" she asked. "What were you looking at?!" she repeated even more angry now.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said trying to calm her with a compliment.

"Stop trying to seduce me!" she yelled a little.

It didn't work!

She looked away and crossed her arms.

I looked down.

"Um..." I said. "Sorry. It's just I don't go out so often.".

She looked back at me.

"And it's just... new to me to see people this close." I continued.

I looked at her now.

She stared at me for a while.

Little awkward...

"Ok." she finally said. "Sorry for judging.".

"No it's ok." I replied.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.

What do I tell her?

"Oh! Um... fell down the stairs?" I said looking at it.

"Really? Man! I didn't know stairs were so dangerous!" she said.

"Y-yeah" I said nervous.

I tried to smile again.

"And what happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"Oh. I-I was born like this." she said a little ashamed.

She looked down trying to cover her face a little more with her hoodie.

"No! No! No need to hide them! They are cool!" I said grabbing her hoodie.

She stopped and looked at me.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah! And if people think it is strange, they are the strange to you." I said.

"T-thanks." she said pulling her hoodie fully out.

She looked like she was in the twenties. But her voice said the complete opposite.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen." she said.

"You look twenty something." I said.

"Yeah." she said. "Everyone tells me that.".

The siren ringed off again signalizing the end of the attraction.

"I'd better go now. My friends were on that attraction." she said.

"Mine too." I said getting up.

We both were up now. Me relying on my crutches.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you." she said smiling.

First time seeing her smile!

"It was nice too" I replied.

She started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Lila." she answered. "Yours?" she asked.

"Jackieboy- Jackie. Call me Jackie." I said.

"Well, see ya Jackie!" she said before letting go and running to meet her friends.

I lost vision of her.

Better go and see the others now.

MARVIN'S P.O.V

I was out of that strange attraction.

It wasn't pleasant.

I passed out in the middle of it.

But that wasn't the worst.

Someone talked to me while I was out.

A high-pitched one. It seemed as it had trouble speaking. Sometimes it cutted off for mo apparent reason.

It just told me one thing: "See you soon".

I then bolted up still in the air with Shneep looking at me with fear in his eyes.

We started to scream again.

I was worried. But the past experience made my face just show exhaustion of screaming so much.

"That was fun!" (y/n) screamed.

Only incoherent sounds of tierdness came through mine's and Shneep's mouth.

We walked off to see Jackie waiting for us in the exit of the attraction.

"So," he started. "How was it?".

He laughed.

He surely has heard us scream...


	14. HAUNTED

A/N: I'm back! I've not been 100% lately so I took a break. But I'm back with a new chapter!

JJ'S P.O.V

Jack and I came out of the candy store.

I had a ginormous cotton candy and Jack only got some cookies.

He always likes cookies.

We walked out and spotted Marvin, Shneep, Jackie and (y/n) coming our way.

"Hello!" (y/n) said. "How's it going? Marvin and Shneep are having a blast!".

"We went to a crazy chair thing." Shneep said.

"And we didn't quite-" Marvin started to speak.

"They screamed like little girls!" Jackie interrupted.

"What? N-no!" Marvin said shaking his head.

I laughed silently.

"Well, now I've seen a haunted house here today. But we gotta get Chase first..." (y/n) said.

"Oh! He's in the fair. He was playing aiming games and won prizes!" Jackie said already trailing off into Chase's location.

We all followed.

CHASE'S P.O.V

I just ended up a game when I heard Jack's voice screaming my name.

"Chase! We gonna enter that haunted house! Wanna come?" he yelled.

"Sure!" I yelled back.

I got my prizes and ran up to the group.

"Where is Jackie?" I asked looking around.

"He's on the cue already. Keeping up some spaces." Marvin said.

He looked tired.

"Are you OK?" I asked. "You seem tired.".

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Well, let's go!" I said.

We all walked along the park to meet Jackie.

JACKIE'S P.O.V

I was waiting for the others to come to the haunted house when a girl lined up next to me.

She had medium length brightly colored green hair and same colour eyes.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." she replied.

She looked straight into my eyes.

They were kind of... hypnotizing...

But that wasn't it all...

She had a huge scar on her right cheek which just ended right before her eye. 

"What happened to your face?" I asked a little terrified.

"My brother." she said mono toned.

She looks away.

"He's in there you know?" she said.

I didn't quite understand her so I asked: "What? Sorry I didn't understand.".

"Nothing." she said.

I look away.

"People tell me this attraction is scary." she said looking up into the sky.

"Ha. Nothing can scare Jackiebo- I mean me" I said looking down at my mistake.

"Just to warn you. Crazy stuff happens in there." she said looking again at me with her green eyes.

"Oh-o-k." I reply. "Thanks for the heads up.".

"No worries!" she said moving out of the line. 

"See you soon..." she said walking away.

Creepy... I bet Marvin and Shneep are going to poop their pants even more now!

Just as that girl disappeared into the crowd of people, my friends came back and lined up with me.

"Hey dude! Look at all the prizes I've got!" Chase said.

"Coooool!" I said looking at them.

JACK'S P.O.V

It was our turn now.

We all entered and got covered with darkness when the door closed.

"Great." Marvin said. "I hate the dark.".

"No worries! There are always lights flashing so we aren't going to be in the dark all the time." (y/n) said.

Marvin let out a sigh.

"Now let's move!" Chase said taking the lead.

Many sounds were heard. The typical 'boo' of ghosts, the default little girl screams. 

Even some evil laughs.

Many times we got scared by sudden noises of robots jumping at us but we kept on moving.

Suddenly, I heard a huge bang.

I touched around and found that I was alone.

My blood froze and I stayed still.

A trap door opened right bellow my feet. 

I fell.

"You stopped paying attention!" a voice said.


	15. DID YOU MISS ME?

JACK'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes.

I struggled to move.

I was tied. Tied on a chair.

Sudently, huge spotlights turned on.

I looked around just to find myself in my circus.

My friends were there too. Tied up. 

Marvin, Chase, Shneep, JJ, Jackie. Even (y/n).

One thing was different. We were all wearing our show costumes.

"You all thought I was gone, but I've been here this entire time, keeping an eye on things." a voice said lurking in the shadows.

"What?" Marvin yelled looking around. "It's the same voice!".

"Wait. You know this voice?" Chase yelled. He looked right into Marvin's eyes.

"Well- not know. I mean I heard it once." Marvin explained. "I passed out in the attraction and it spoke to me". 

"I am here now." that same voice spoke again.

A shadow figure appeared behind Shneep and stretched it's arms as if it was gonna hug him.

"Shneep watch out!" I yelled.

The figure returned to the shadows.

I sighed.

A laugh was heard then.

High-pitched and slowly fading away.

It all went dark again.

Only one spotlight remained in the center of the stage.

Slowly, some green and black glitches were seen under it.

A man then appeared between them.

"Why hello there." he spoke.

He was covered in black. His hair slightly coloured dark green at the top. But, a huge gash was spreaded across his neck.

Only one person could have that.

"Shawn?" I whispered.

"No!" he yelled. 

He grabbed my face and squshed it.

"He's not here anymore." he said mid laughing. "It's only me. Anti.".

He let go of me pushing me a little.

My chair moved. Fortunately, I didn't fall.

He proceeded to move around us.

First to Marvin.

"Oh, our beloved magician." He started. "Very magical I must say. But there is nothing magical in loneliness...".

With that said, Marvin was pushed onto the ground and fell unconcious.

Next, Chase.

"Our proud trickshot boy." he said going around in circles around him. "Are you proud of your kids?". He looked straight into Chase's eyes and smiled.

Chase looked down.

"Thought so." he said pushing him to the ground. He, also falling unconcious.

JJ.

"Our mute funny clown." he announced. "There's nothing funny in failure.".

He also got pushed.

Jackieboy...

"Our heroic trapecist." he said. "There's nothing heroic in being saved.".

Pushed too.

Last but not least, (y/n).

Before he dared to speak a word I yelled.

"No! She has NOTHING to do with this!" I yelled. "Just... let her go..." I whispered.

"As you wish." he said. "She's a waste of time anyways".

She got pushed too.

"And for you, this isn't over." he said appearing in front of me.

"Forgotten? Or just too afraid to remember?".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was presenting a show.

Marvin with his tricks, Shneep with his experiments, JJ making people laugh. (y/n) in the crowd.

It was Shawn's turn.

A huge spotlight turned on right on top of him.

He had a dummy in a disc (we didn't want anyone to get hurt) tied up by it's wrists and ankles on it.

He took a knife.

Threw it right next to it from some meters away. 

It didn't hit it.

The crowd cheered.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

None hit the dummy.

He got his last knife.

But something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

When he took his knife out of his bag, he cutted along his neck by accident.

People screamed. Some cries were heard. The music stopped. Everyone left.

We all surrounded Shawn.

He was bleeding. Heavily.

"No." I whispered. "Don't die on me buddy.".

But we couldn't save him.

He died. On his first try.


	16. CHASE'S NIGHTMARE

CHASE'S P.O.V

I suddenly woke up in a corridor.

It was dark. Nothing was visible.

I tried to stand up being careful not to hit me with anything.

As I putted my hand on top of an object which seemed to be a little wardrobe, I felt something.

A lighter.

I could finally see stuff now. It didn't have a lot of light to it, but it worked fine to guide me a little.

I started to walk down the corridor.

I looked around and wandered aimlessly. I didn't know where I was going.

I arrived to some stairs.

I hesitated to go up.

Better go up. Maybe someone's there to help me.

I stood tall and took my first step.

I continued till I was the whole way up.

I suddenly heard some noises.

They were laughs...

My kid's laughs...

Are they here?

I took a sudden turn towards the noise.

They got louder and louder.

I stood there.

Looking.

A man was there too...

He stood there.

Facing the next room.

Back turned towards me.

The laughs stopped.

"Where are they?!" I yelled.

I was horrified. I couldn't think straight. 

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled again at the man.

I was about to run for them.

But he just stood there.

"Leave." he whispered. 

His whisper echoed all over the place.

He laughed.

He then quickly turned around and walked towards me.

"Jack?" I asked in tears now.

He grabbed me.

"I- I can't b-breathe" I said.

"I WANT YOU TO GO!" he yelled.

He pushed me down and I fell to the floor.

My lighter ran out.

He laughed.

Do you remember?


	17. MARVIN'S NIGHTMARE

MARVIN'S P.O.V

A light blinded me.

I opened my eyes.

And stood up.

I was on the stage?

Guests were there too.

"Cmon!" a man shouted. "Do something!".

A magic trick? But, I need preparation!

I stood there. Confused.

Then a woman stood up.

"I payed to see a show!" she yelled.

I snapped. I took out some cards and-

"Boring!" They all yelled.

But, people like magic tricks with cards!

I have nothing else!

More and more people stood up and started to shout at me.

One I wasn't entertaining enough, another his daughter was bored.

I-I can't stand it anymore.

"Shout at them too" a voice said next to me.

I jumped and looked around.

It's him.

"They are annoying you so why don't we annoy them too?" he whispered.

"N-o" I whispered back.

"Then I'll start." he whispered again.

A black smoke surrounded me and then he was there.

But I was too.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped.

They looked.

"That's it!" a woman said. She stood up. "I'm leaving!".

She grabbed her son and daughter and left.

"He told me his friends were cool..." she whispered frustrated while she left.

"Marvin The Magnificent? More like Marvin The Poop!" a boy said. 

His friends laughed.

I was back again.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I failed them. 

"You did" he whispered.

"Let me help you win"


	18. SHNEEP'S NIGHTMARE

Shneep's P.O.V

"Doctor we need your help now! We have a critical patient in a comatose state. He needs incubation now!" Dr. Suzi yelled running at me.

I stood up from the couch in the resting area and ran to the emergency depatment.

I saw a croud of nurses and doctors around a bed. Some were putting him wires that lead to machines and others supplying medicine through intravenous.

I approched and came to see that the patient was...

"J-Jack?" I asked. It was him! 

"What happened?! NOW!" I yelled.

My world was sudenly going at 100 miles per hour.

"We don't know Doctor Henrik. Family found him unresponsive after making a video." Dr. Suzi said while wheeling him to a room.

The other doctors had left us now.

"Ok we must incubate him now. If not done we can loose him." I said.

We both got him connected and Dr. Suzi left.

I didn't know what could've made Jack get into a comatose state. Maybe something he ate? Maybe is somebody administrated him drugs on the street? I don't know what to do! Normaly comatose people are left connected and that's it. But...

"I gotta do something." I said as I stood up.

Just then a faint flat beep was heard. It was the heart monitor.

Jack was dying.

I jumped at the sound and started doing reanimation techniques on him.

But nothing was working.

Cardiopulmonary reanimation?

Nothing.

Chest pushing?

Neither.

His heart didn't beat again.

After all my struggles... I couldn't save him.

I slowly sat down next to the bed and took off my glasses.

I put my hand on my head.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. 

Jack's body began to move. Looked as if it was having combultions. 

I stood up again and tried to stop him. 

I needed to do it imediately.

I checked if he swallowed his tounge and he didn't.

He coughed and coughed blood spilling out of his mouth.

Then sudenly his eyes started bleeding too. 

"This seems like no disease." I said.

More bloody coughing.

Then he opened his eyes.

Two huge black eyes.

He smiled. 

"He's gone doc." he said.

I was too astonished to answer.

"You couldn't save him." he continued.

"But he was mine all along." he finally said.

The body dropped dead again.

Lifeless.

I finally cried.

Well it seems you've lost


	19. JJ'S NIGHTMARE

JJ's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the forest. 

Where am I?

I quickly stood up and ran.

It was dark. Night time. The moon was only there to give me light. A faint silvery light.

I sudenly heard a car pass through. I even saw the lights, dashing through the trees.

I ran after it as fast as I could. 

Fortunaltely, I could now go to a city or something as I was on the road now.

I started to walk to where the car went to. 

After a while, I found a couple walking too. I approached them.

I stood before them and put my hands out to stop them.

"Oh! Hi! What's wrong buddy?" the woman said.

I opened my mouth and pointed to where the car went. But then a faint sound was heard.

"Ahh. ah. ahhh." 

Th-that was m-me?

Indeed. I could finaly talk! But, I couldn't articulate cause as I was born mute, no one told me how to actualy talk. I only knew how to write, read, hear and gestures to communicte.

"Um... Sorry buddy. I think we cannot help you." the man said taking the woman's hand and walking away.

I was alone. Again.

I tried to speak once more.

"ah- ahhh~ Ek. Ak." I 'said'. It was no good.

I started to walk towards the same directon both the couple and the car went again.

After walking for a long time, I arrived to a city. Don't know which one though.

I walked the streets. Asking stuff like: 

Where am I? What am I doing here? Can someone please help me?

But all that came out was gibberish.

People started to avoid me. Leaving me behind. Like I was a freak. 

It started to rain. No one came to help me.

I am a freak. Mutes are just freaks.

I lay down the flood on my knees.

Tears started to fall like the rain.

Why are people so bad?

"People don't like freaks. And you're one of them. You're a stupid worthless freak." a voice said.

It's true.

And people know you're the cheater


	20. JACKIEBOYMAN'S NIGHTMARE

Jackie's P.O.V

I sudenly opened my eyes to complete darkness.

"And now, Jackieboyman!" Jack yelled from bellow.

I looked down. I was on my pedestal for the trapecist part.

But wasn't I injured? Why was I up there again?

People cheered and yelled my name.

But I hesitated to dive. I fell. I didn't want to do it again.

Everyone went silent. They were waiting for me.

I looked down, up, down, up but couldn't find my time. 

I was scared. Terrified.

I looked at my friends. They were all frozen looking up at me. Jack forcing himself to be smiling. But the others were worried.

"What happened hero? Can't fly anymore?" he said.

I looked up to the wire and saw him. He was in the middle of it. Laughing.

I was frozen too. Couldn't get my words out. 

"And the cat ate your tounge to it seems..." he chuckled.

He then fell and grabbed the rope by his legs and swinged upside down. He crossed his hands and looked up at me. His bright green eyes peircing into my soul. 

"Such a pitty you fell down." he said. "Thougth you could do better really.". He made a fake sad face but couldn't help to let out a chuckle. That, evolving into a loud laugh.

"What? It's funny.".

"So, are you going to do it or not?".

"I mean, it's not that you are going to become famous by swinging in some ropes. Anyone could do that!".

I stood there. Looking. 

He's right.

"Oh. You want Jack to give you inspiraton you say?" he asks putting a hand to his ear playfully. "Well here ya go then!".

Jack suddenly moved and began to spoke.

"Urg. Jackie is so stupid. He thinks that he is the star of the whole show!" he said.

No... He wouldn't think that...

I coudn't believe it. 

"Yeah. But the inspiration is their thoughts on you." Anti then said putting his shoulder on my back. 

I shiver ran through my spine.

"T-that's what they think about me?" I asked in the verge of crying.

"Yes. And probably what everyone else thinks too." he said with a little pitty.

What? This can't be right... They loved me...

"See for yourself." Anti said before snapping his fingers. 

Everyone started talking at the same time.

MEAN, EGOTISTICAL, AWKWARD, STUPID...

"NO!" I yelled going down on my knees crying and putting my hands to my ears.

UNRESPECTFULL, FREAK, DRAMA QUEEN, IDIOT...

I was crying histerically now. 

no...no..no...no...no.....no.............no.

The words then seiced.

But one more thing I heard.

"You let them down."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!!!


	21. JACK'S NIGHTMARE

JACK'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes.

We were all still tied to the wooden chairs. 

There was no sign of Shawn.

Everyone opened their eyes slowly. 

Chase, Shneep, JJ, Jackie, Marvin and (y/n).

But something felt off. Everyone seemed off.

I heard Chase sobbing. 

"What's going on Chase? We'll get out of here soon. You'll see." I whispered.

"But why? Do I really want to leave this place?" Chase said.

I was stunned.

"What?" I whispered not believing my ears.

Did he just give up?

"Why... Becasue I'm hopeless. I'll always end up drinking again, thinking about them, thinking about her..." he said.

I looked over to JJ. He also seemed off.

"What's up buddy? Ready to leave?" I asked hoping he wasn't sad too.

He just stared up and a tear rolled down his face. He looked down.

He seemes so... meaningless.

"Jackie?" I asked.

"What? I'm just a powerless superhero here I cannot help" he said.

"Shneep?" I asked again. 

"No. This is all my fault." he said. "I should've told you.".

"What? What do you mean?" I asked scared.

"I knew about this. He haunted me for so long. Threatening me with killing you if I spoke a word." he said starting to cry. "I'm... pointless... I deserve to die rather than you.".

I couldn't believe it. But I could understand. But this was the end. The end of the JSE Circus. 

"I'm... so... sorry..." Shneep whispered.

"You're weak. Just like the rest of them." Shawn whispered in my ear.

"You're right." I said.

"WAIT!" (y/n) yelled.


	22. (Y/N) DREAM

(Y/N) P.O.V

Anti looked at me with his eyes wide open and an straight face. But that didn't last long. His face slowly turned into a menacing grin. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Look who's speaking up now..." he bagan to say. He suddenly had a knife in his hand and pointed it to me. "The little (y/n)... wouldn't it be cool if Jack saw you die here and now? You're nothing to do with this either way...".

He then grabbed my head and closened his knife on my throat. 

"Wouldn't it be nice for you to have the same fate as me? I didn't want to do this. I only wanted to live a normal life. I didn't want to be in a FREAK SHOW!" Anti yelled catching Jack's eyes. 

He looked up, full of tears and wide opened.

"Jack, please... I know you aren't worthless nor weak. You are truly amazing. So, get up and fight because I know you are strong!" I yelled trying to make Jack strong again.

But he just looked back down again.

"No...." I said sobbing.

https://youtu.be/4Q46xYqUwZQ <\-- (put this on while reading)

" Legends never die. When the world is calling you. Can you hear them screaming out your name?" I started to quietly sing. " Legends never die. They become a part of you. Every time you bleed for reaching greatness". 

Anti looked at me wide eyed but still held the knife close.

"Relentless you survive" I continue.

Jack looks up.

"They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near.".

Jackie looks up.

"It's deep in their bones they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce.".

Marvin looks up.

"Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause".

"Legends never die. When the world is calling you".

"Can you hear them screaming out your name?" Jack then sang.

"Legends never die. They become a part of you".

"Every time you bleed for reaching greatness" Jackie then also sings.

"Legends never die..." I whisper.

Anti looked around. "No! Stop singing!".

"They're written down in eternity. But you'll never see the price it costs" I continue to sing.

Chase looks up.

"Scars collected all their lives".

Anti seemed confused.

"When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat.".

JJ looks up.

"Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream.".

Shneep Doesn't't look up.

"Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause".

"Legends never die" we all sing.

"When the world is calling you".

"Can you hear them screaming out your name?".

Everyone started to struggle against the roped that binded us to the chairs.

Everyone but Shneep.

"Legends never die they become a part of you" I then sing alone.

Anti started to get stressed. Who was he going to pin down first?

"Every time you bleed for reaching greatness" Marvin the yelles making a spark and everyone is out of their chairs.

"Legends never die..." Shneep whipers.

We all stare at him in silence. So does Anti.

"When the world is calling out your name" Jack said approaching Shneep slowly.

"Begging you to fight" Marvin and Jackie say and also approach.

"Pick yourself up once more" Chase says and too walks to the pile.

"Pick yourself up, 'cause" then JJ whispers as he also joins the group.

"Legends never die!" Shneep suddenly yells standing up.

Everyone turns towards me ready to fight Anti.

"When the world is calling you" Everyone sand to the top of their lungs.

"Can you hear them screaming out your name?" They all came rushing towards him and pinned him down making him loose his knife.

"Legends never die!" I yelled."They become a part of you! Every time you bleed for reaching greatness!".

Anti was now defeated and on the floor. The boys around him.

"Legends never die..." we all ended.

"ENOUGH!" Anti yelled.


	23. ANTI'S NIGHTMARE

ANTI'S P.O.V

I made all of them fall off me.

"I've had enough of you little rats! This is M̵̜̞̦̜̪͇̥͔̋̋ͮ̓̏͛̿̅Y͍͚͂̆͢͡ world!" I yelled grabbing my knife and running towards them.

I try to get Shneep. He betrayed me. He should be the first one to die.

"It's time to D̵̠̖̹̪͊̄͂ͣ̆͆Iͮͬͯ̇̇͝Ễ̫̪̫̪̾ͧ!" I yell.

I jumped up high and was just about to hit him when Jack caught me.

"G̲̜̱͓̉͗͗͘ͅE̩͈̲̫̣͍͗̈̅̂T̰͕̟̯͂͐̉ͅ ͙̼̳̈́͋̎ͣͭ̕O̙͙̣͍̱̟̯ͧ̇̓͊̽F̰̼̫͉͗̐͌̈́̓F̡̖̭̜̞͈͐̽ ͇͔̳̝͋͑̃ͩͫͪͦ̕M̵̩̘̹̺̮̺̋̃̀E͓̠̝͉͉!̰̮͚̘̲͕̊̓͊͊ͯ" I yelled as I struggled to get loose of Jack's grip.

"No. Listen to me Shawn I-" he said.

"L̖̩̮̞̥ͬỈ̥̥͗̈̓ͅS̼̼͚̩̼̥͉͙ͮ̀̃̔̓ͨT̛̮͈̫̼̝ͣͨͥ͂̏̈̈͜E̲̪͕ͦ̓̍͊̾̃ͅN̙͚̘̪͊ ̷̙̪̪͉̥̪͙̯̙̈̌ͧ̓̾ͤ̌̽Ţ̸̵͖̳̜̥̦͖͇̖́̔̈͗͋O̵͖͇̻͉̊͐̍ ̡̤̫̟̍̽M̮̲͗͒̈̇̇̍̈Ę̶̦͍̑͌!̶̲̻͈̮̄ͬ͛̎ͬ" I said. "You found someone n͓͖͓̯̦͚e̻̝͓͉̤ͫͣͣw̠̝̺͚̮̓͂̕ͅ , threw me a̫͍̺͕̠̳͌͆͠s̛̫͔̠̤̦͖̾ͩ̚ͅi̛͍̼͍d̨ͭ͐ĕ , someone to rͫͬ͠ͅé̻͚̠̲p̘̹̰̈̌̽ͭl̯͙̞ͭ͐̈́͑ͪ͋͢a̢c̟͈̪̻̏̍ͤ̈́̈ͩ͊e̓́̀͑ͤ͏̻̩͖̥̼̣͖ me!" I then yelled.

"I know." Jack said. "I shouldn't have done that.".

I widened my eyes.

"Wha-What?... No you didn't..." I said now free and retreating.

They forgot about me... Nobody cared about me...

"I never was there for you. So let me be now." he then whispered.

"N̛̺̞̍ͬ̈́͂̉̏̚O̶̢̖͉̘̮̜̮̻̍̌͗!͚͍͎͔̩̹̩̌͐͗ͩ̑ You left me to D̥̤͔̦͑̇̌͛́Î̵̛͈̗͔͇̋ͭ̊̐͐Ë̎ͮ̕͏̘̮̟̙̠̖̪ͅ!͇̯̩͗͂͑͂ͥ͆̔̿! How could I ever forgive you?!" I yelled angry again.

JACK'S P.O.V

He was getting confused. 

"Shawn please..." I whispered getting closer.

"Aͬͭ̆͏̴̹̳̰̟̟̼ͅN͙̘͔ͭͣ̃̃̍T͔̟͉͙̙̋̓ͤ̍͌ͩ̂Î̡̩̟̟̰̩͎͎͕̌ͥͤͦ!̡͖̪̪̠̤͒ͧ̿ͧͮ̔͝" he yelled. He pointed his knife at me. But he had a scared expression now. His hands shaked.

"Be careful Jack! He's crazy!" Chase then yelled from behind. Anti sneered at him.

I gestured to the others to not say anything.

Well, for JJ it's easy...

I approached more and more. As closer as I grew, Anti curled up in a corner of the room we were in. He covered his face wih his hands and dropped his knife.

"No... Please... I don't want to do this anymore..." he whispered trembling. He was sobbing.

I sat down next to me and putted a hand on his shoulder. He flinched to the touch. 

"Listen." I began. "I'm sorry.".

He looked up to me surprised. He was crying. Bloody tears fell down his cheeks. Eyes red.

"I needed to be better with you. I putted too much pressure on you. An accident was bound to happen. You were a good friend. I just wasn't." I said sobbing a little bit looking down.

"But why?" Anti asked.

"I don't know. The circus was a big deal -and is- to me." I said. "I guess I didn't want to screw it up.".

I lifted my head and out faces met with eachother. 

"Jack?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered starting to cry again.

"Don't be I'm the one sorry here." I said as I cried with him.

I opened my arms and almost instantly Anti embraced me.

We were both hugging eachother. Crying, laughing, glad that we were both back.

"Awwwww" (y/n) said looking at us.

"We are not cute!" we both screamed.

Everyone laughed.

Anti and I stood up. We both wiped our tears.

"So," Marvin began to say. "How do we get out?".

"Oh! Leave that to me." Anti said. 

He snapped his fingers and we were back in the park.

He looked different.

He wore the same outfit but looked more normal. He had still the dark green hair but he had no scar, no green cat eyes, no fangs, no claws and no glitch.

"Wow! You look fine dude!" Chase said giving Anti a nudge.

"Thanks Chase!" he replied.

"Hey guys! My leg is cured! I can walk now!" Jackie suddenly screamed. 

We all gathered round him and hugged.

"Was this you Anti?" Shneep asked.

"My errors, my solutions no?" he said.

Shneep looked at him and smiled.

"C'mon guys. Let's go home." I said.

But you made me smile.

Thank you Seàn.


	24. NEW INTEGRATION

(Y/N)'S P.O.V

Ohhh! I am sooo excited! I'm going to watch my favourite boys do their show again!

Eliza is feeling better now so I'm going with her. She doesn't know anything that happened yesterday. She would ask lots of questions...

The lights went off and Jack appeared in the center of the stage with the spotlight shining right on top of him.

"Shhh! It's going to start Eliza!" I whispered.

"Ok. Ok. I'm looking." She whisppered back.

JACK'S P.O.V

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!" I welcomed everybody. Everyone clapped.

"It's good to see you all in this fine night! But, wait, where are my manners? My name's Jack! And welcome to the JSE circus! I'll be your showman for this night and for everyone you decide to join us in this amazing adventure!" I kept on going with my ordinary speech.

"Let's present our friends here!" I said turning and pointing at the back curtain.

"Chase Brody!" Chase came out and waved.

"Marvin The Magnificent!" Marvin came out and did a mini sparkle cloud.

"JJ!" He came and waved at everybody and did a little tap dance thing.

"Dr. Shneeplestein" Shneep came out with a box full of chemicals that glowed in the dark.

He approached me while showing them.

"You can call me Shneep." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"JackieBoyMan!" Jackie also came in grabbed a rope from the ceiling and did a twirl with it.

They all standed next to me.

"But, we also need to give a very special welcome to our new member of the family." I said.

I looked at the croud and saw (y/n) waving. I smiled.

"We got a real killer down here!" I announced. "He's scary, manipulative and very very bad!" I said. 

A dark green smoke started to flood the stage and millions of laughes were heard.

"Please welcome our new knife thrower..." I said. 

JJ grabbed a drum and did what they allways do in movies.

"Antisepticeye!" I yelled.

Something glitched in the middle of the smoke and then he appered.

He held a knife and had his normal form. With the scar, claws and fangs. You know, it's suposed to be scary! 

"Well, hello everybody! Are you ready to have some fun!?" He growled and laughed.

He stared pointing his knife at the audience and smiled.

The audience was silent.

And then started to clap and cheer for Anti.

(y/n) was amazed. And it seemed that her friend too.

"So, Mr.Antisepticeye," I said. "What are you going to show us today?" I asked.

"Just you wait. This isn't over!" He said. He booped my nose and glitched away. 

The crowd awed by the disappearance.

Anti reappeared with even more knives and with Chase stuck to a wall.

"Now, geltlemen, I'll throw knives at our shooter and not even touch him for a second!" He nnounced. 

We all moved further away and left Anti to his thing.

1.

2.

3.

4.

He really was doing it. Recieveing an applause from the crowd each time.

"Don't you dare sir! I'll save you Chase!" Someone said from higher up."For I am a superhero! JackieBoyMan awaaaaaaaaayyyyy!".

He lunged with a rope down towards Chase and untied him very fast and got him out with the rope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Anti yelled.

Wow. That was a very good scene of hero and villain.

I'm so proud of you Shawn...

We all gathered together and bowed.

The audience cheered, clapped and even whiseled at us.

"That's gonna be all for today's show! If you liked it, come back again LIKE A BOSS! And high-fives all around! Whapoosh! Whapoosh! And I'll see all you guys... IN THE NEXT SHOOOOWWW" I yelled.

We all left for the back stage.

Instantly we all hugged eachother as the awesome family we are. Chase was sobbing, Marvin too (wow) everyone was crying at this point. 

We really are a freak show.

-END-


	25. Hey!

Hello,

It's me, Anti. 

I just wanted to thank you all for reading our story. It really means a lot to me, Jack and even MUSICALife.

She really enjoyed writing this idea that just popped into her head one day while listening to music. This is her first good story she has posted on the internet. And she is super happy that so many people liked it. And all the nice comments. 

This story is now left behind. This is just one story. It's already written from start to end. MUSICALife will not do anything else with this story. Unless, she someday decides to give it a second part. But I think she has done a pretty good job with already 23 chapters. You can still read it again, and comment (she loves to hear your opinion on stuff). 

As for me and the others, we will still be here. In these letters. It'll always be a pleasure for you to come and visit us now and again (not that you have to). We are just as if a peice of us in real life has been put into everything that has to do with us. Fanfictions, art and even music moves us all. Even if we are fictional characters, we still have a personality, emotions and thoughts. Everything that a creator gives us. What am I going with this? Well, just as MUSICALife writes this, you can also create and change the world. You are capable of many things and move the hearts of people. So go out there, be yourself and live.

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this. It means a lot.

Farewell,

Shawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
